


Crime and Punishment

by MidniteMarauder



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bottom Sanzo, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome, Youkai!Hakkai, vine kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/pseuds/MidniteMarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"An eye for an eye" isn't exactly a Buddhist principle, but when Sanzo is reunited with the rest of the Ikkou, Gojyo and Hakkai aren't particularly concerned with adhering to principles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by inksheddings' fic "How to Let it Slide" (53, NC-17), with additional thanks to inksheddings for the beta.

  
"You don't want to make me angry, Sanzo," Hakkai said, advancing slowly as his left hand reached casually to his ear. A slight tug and one band was gone, leaving a faint hint of pink in its wake. "You might want to stand back, Gojyo," he added, ignoring the shocked look on Gojyo's face when he turned from where he'd been berating the priest.

"Awww, crap," Gojyo muttered, and took a step to the side so that he was no longer standing between them. Sanzo glanced at him, and Gojyo practically leered at him, his expression clearly amused.

"Tch," he hissed, keeping the exclamation of _"Asshole!"_ to himself, and turned back to Hakkai, fixing his glare on the more menacing threat.

Sanzo felt his fingers twitch, aching to draw his gun. Hakkai must have noticed, because he grinned at him; a sly grin, both amusement and irritation evident in his gaze, which…

He swallowed, his eyes darting to Hakkai's ear as another of his limiters was tugged free. He could feel the energy humming in the air, cascading over him in waves. Hakkai's visage seemed to shimmer, almost like a split image, a photographic negative hovering, and he blinked, licking dry lips. When had his mouth gone dry?

He nearly took an involuntary step back, but caught himself and straightened his spine, defiant. He'd known that this side of Hakkai existed, known exactly what he was, what he'd become, and had defended him before the Sanbutshin. Underneath his usual kind, polite and unassuming demeanor, he'd always known what lurked beneath the surface.

"You might want to stand back, Gojyo," Hakkai repeated, his voice sounding rougher, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gojyo taking a few steps back. "I'd prefer not to kill you. Accidentally of course."

Sanzo narrowed his eyes and stared as Hakkai raised his right hand to remove his monocle and undo the clasps of his tunic, deftly untying the white sash he wore draped over his shoulder. It fell to the floor with barely a whisper, tunic following suit a moment later. His mouth was still uncomfortably dry, but it wasn't fear that made his heart pound in his ears, or made sweat trickle down the back of his neck. No, he wasn't afraid of Hakkai, not even this wild, inhuman Hakkai. Fuck that. He wasn't even afraid of the stupid monkey when he went berserk.

One last tug and the limiters fell to the floor with a faint clink, softer yet more ominous than the clatter of empty shell casings. Hakkai froze in place, jaw clenched in a silent scream of near-ecstasy as his body shifted into its true, unhindered form. He nearly started as dark vines flowed from the waistband of Hakkai's trousers, snaking up his torso, curiously avoiding his scar, and curling down and around his arms and fingers, around his neck, sliding beneath his skin to caress his jaw and cheek, and disappear under his hairline, wrapping him in their twisting, possessive embrace.

He watched as Hakkai took a deep breath, nostrils flaring, and another, and still another, finally relaxing his stiff stance. Sanzo continued to glare at him, and the look of amusement Hakkai returned only hastened to piss him off further.

"Fuck off," he said, between gritted teeth.

Hakkai lifted one corner of his mouth, and the glint in his eye deepened into…something. His heightened Chi was rippling across Sanzo's body in waves, making him edgy and annoyed. Who the fuck did these two assholes think they were anyway?

He chanced another glance at Gojyo who was standing casually to the side, arms folded across his chest, with a broad smirk on his face. "Asshole," he said aloud this time. He really wanted to kill the smug bastard. A ghost of memory flickered across his mind, and he remembered another time, not so long ago, when he'd _really_ wanted to kill the bastard, when the stupid, selfish bastard had gone off on his own…

A shiver ran up his spine, and he turned back to Hakkai who had a similar smug look on his face. No, not smug; retributive, with an almost eager desire that made his stomach clench and his cock twitch. _Predatory_. All eerily emphasized by his pointed-tooth smirk.

Fucking hell. This time he did take a half-step back.

"Ah," Hakkai said, his voice low and raspy. "You see now, don't you Sanzo-sama." It wasn't a question.

He opened his mouth to retort. He was the fucking leader of this band of misfits. Unwilling leader at that. This mutiny could go fuck itself; he didn't need them, had never asked for them; he was perfectly content to...

His thoughts were interrupted as Hakkai lunged, ridiculously swift and graceful in his movements, and before he could do more than blink, Sanzo found himself pressed up against the wall, his wrists seized and drawn above his head, held tight in Hakkai's clawed grasp. He struggled instinctively, and felt a swift sting as one of Hakkai's sharp nails pierced his skin, and he could feel a slight tickle as a thin trail of blood ran down the back of his wrist. Hakkai pressed against him, grinding his hip against the bunched robes around Sanzo's waist.

Hakkai hissed his annoyance, and with the sound of tearing fabric, the robes were ripped from him, and thrown carelessly to the side. He pressed closer, leaning close to whisper in Sanzo's ear.

"I'll mend them for you later," he said, and licked around the edge, biting down on the lobe, but not hard enough to pierce the skin, and Sanzo could almost feel the effort it took for him to hold back. "If," he added, "you take your punishment."

Sanzo licked his lips, a fruitless endeavor. "And if I refuse?"

Something thin and oddly warm, and hard as steel crawled around his wrists, binding them taut, and he bit back a gasp, mentally revising his opinion of Hakkai.

"We'd prefer not to have to force you, but," he reached a hand down between them and roughly stroked Sanzo's erection through his jeans, "I don't think that's quite the issue."

"We?" he grunted, trying to still his traitorous hips.

"Mmmm," Hakkai murmured, and removed his hand. Sanzo could feel Hakkai, long and hard against his thigh. "Gojyo," Hakkai called softly.

"Thought you'd forgot about me," Gojyo replied, appearing at Sanzo's side. "Not that I didn't enjoy watching His Holiness get his ass kicked."

"Fuck you," Sanzo spat, turning his head to glare at the stupid kappa.

"Not today," Gojyo said. "Definitely not today," he added, and leaned in and kissed him, hard and rough, his long hair soft and almost ticklish against Sanzo's bare upper arm, cutting off Sanzo's retort, swallowing the words before they could form.

At first Sanzo was passive, refusing to kiss back, even struggling against Hakkai's grip which still held him pinned, but when the asshole pulled back laughing and called him a spineless, dickless tuna, he practically tore himself from Hakkai's grasp and slammed the smug kappa bastard against the wall, shoved his tongue into that smirking mouth, and bit savagely at his lips. His blood sang in his ears, fueling his fury, but Gojyo was fighting back, hurling everything Sanzo gave him right back at him. It pissed him off, wound him up, and electrified every nerve in his body.

It wasn't until he felt a warm weight against his back, heard a soft, raspy chuckle in his ear, that he came back to his senses, and he nearly choked on Gojyo's tongue. He bit down, and grinned when Gojyo muttered a curse and jerked back, and he dug his fingers deeply into Gojyo's bare shoulders, his thumbs pressed against his collarbones, half wishing he'd been grasping his neck instead so he could throttle him.

Bare shoulders.

Bare torso, and bare…

Fucking perverted kappa asshole.

He closed his eyes. Hakkai was rubbing himself against Sanzo's denim-clad ass, and he realized with a start that both of them were completely naked. The hand that fumbled at his button and zip told him he was about to join them. Shit!

He'd lost his temper, and now, it appeared, he'd lost any potential advantage as well. Fucking hell. He'd been back with them for less than a day, and already his brain was no better than the fucking Monkey's.

Fuck! Goku. He swallowed, aware of the four hands busy divesting him of his clothes, and fervently hoped the stupid idiot wasn't anywhere within earshot.

He opened his eyes and snorted in disgust at the view of the two idiots sucking out each other's oxygen across his shoulder, hoping that Hakkai might slip and slice Gojyo's tongue off with his fangs. Hakkai's fingernails scraped across his stomach, and they broke off, Gojyo giving him an amused look.

"Shut up," he barked, forestalling any comment, and Gojyo laughed, reaching out to roughly tug Sanzo's leather under-shirt up his torso and over his head. Hakkai's nails were scraping roughly down his thighs as he peeled his jeans off, and he half-shivered, half-winced at the combination of pleasure and the slight stinging pain.

When Gojyo reached to tug off his sleeves, Hakkai growled at him. "Leave those on."

"Kinky bastard," he mumbled half under his breath.

Gojyo laughed. "Shit, you're a skinny bastard," he said, running his hands along Sanzo's side and across his ribs. "Did you forget to eat? Yeah, yeah, fuck me," he added, quirking his lip in a half-smirk. "You wish."

He glared at Gojyo and grunted. Hakkai was tugging forcefully at his jeans, and he sighed inwardly, lifting his feet, one at a time, and stepping out of his jeans rather then having them ripped from around his legs.

Shit.

He closed his eyes again as he was once more sandwiched between them. There were hands and lips and tongues everywhere, touching, licking, biting, and oh, fuck, _rubbing_, and for the first time since, well, since _that_ day, he was at a complete loss as to what the hell he was supposed to do, only this time, he had nowhere to run. He was still gripping Gojyo's shoulders hard, and he hoped the bastard ended up with dark bruises to match his ridiculous hair.

He bit back a gasp as Gojyo sucked hard on his nipple. Fuck. He hated that it felt so damn good, hated that they were doing this to him. Why couldn't they try to beat the crap out of him instead?

_Because they know you_, his brain supplied. _And you not only deserve it, but you like it. You want it._

"Shut the fuck up," he said. _Who asked you?_ he thought back, annoyed all the more because he was afraid it was true.

Hakkai growled something unintelligible, and he was pushed roughly forward, nearly stumbling as Gojyo lifted his head and caught him. He caught a hint of a wicked gleam in his eye before Gojyo leaned down to kiss him, another battle without weapons. His lips felt full and swollen, but he held back nothing. No way in hell would he let the stupid kappa, of all people, show him up in anything. Not ever, no matter wha—

"Unnnngh" he gasped, his eyes startling open. He pulled back and tried to jerk out of their dual grip, but Gojyo held fast. Hakkai had just spread him wide and _licked_ and—Oh, fuck!

"What—?" he said through gritted teeth. "Fuck!" he gasped, and buried his forehead against Gojyo's shoulder. Gojyo was murmuring something, holding him tightly against Hakkai's onslaught, but he couldn't hear a word. The only sound in his ears was the rapid pounding of his blood as it headed south, apparently along with his power of speech and the rest of his brain. He couldn't think, he definitely couldn't speak; frankly he was amazed he was able to breathe. His whole world consisted of Gojyo's arms clenched tightly around him, his dick, so hard it was almost painful, and Hakkai's tongue doing things to his ass that he'd never before contemplated in his short, impious and heretical life.

He gasped again, loudly, and bit down on Gojyo's shoulder, muffling a string of expletives. _The vines._ Holy fucking hell, he had them _everywhere_!

That was his last thought before he felt a warm, claw-free hand around his cock, and the world exploded in a blurry white haze.

When he came to his senses a few moments later, Gojyo was patting him on the head. He smacked his hand away and whirled around to face Hakkai. A wave of dizziness made him stumble, and he grabbed onto Hakkai's forearm to steady himself. He took a deep breath and cursed at his unsteady legs, then looked up and glared at Hakkai. He opened his mouth to speak, but found he had no idea what to say.

"Yes, they go where I tell them to," he said, answering Sanzo's unspoken question. He tilted his head to the side and tapped his chin with a long finger. "Perhaps you enjoyed that a little too much," he said, almost to himself.

"I—" He clamped his jaw shut, turned, away, annoyed, and searched for his robes. He needed a fucking cigarette.

"In any case," he continued, ignoring Sanzo's interruption, "we're not quite finished with you." He stepped over to the bed and sat down, swinging his legs up and casually lying down on his side, and oh god, he had them on his prick, too! He stared in a kind of fascinated shock, watching them curl and writhe along the hard length of Hakkai's erection.

"Not finished…"

"There's a fine line between pleasure and pain, after all," Hakkai continued, as Gojyo nudged him forward towards the bed. "And now that we've observed the necessary courtesies…" he trailed off, giving Sanzo's prick a pointed look.

"Courtesies? You bastards!"

"Now, now, Sanzo," Hakkai said, "the punishment must always fit the crime."

Sanzo snorted and rolled his eyes. "An eye for an eye," he said with obvious sarcasm.

"Something like that, yes," Hakkai replied, and the naked lust in his expression sent a shiver down Sanzo's spine.

"Not a Buddhist belief," he replied, his voice tight.

"Since when do you give a shit about that, ya stinking monk? We make our own rules. Now straddle him," Gojyo said, and gave him a light shove. He turned to argue, infuriated, but Hakkai had grabbed his arm and was pulling him onto the bed.

He hesitated, pissed off at their audacity, yet knowing that any complaint or refusal at this juncture would be seen by them both as a show of weakness. He looked at Hakkai, looked down at where he was holding tight to his wrist, and watched the vines crawling once again, writhing and creeping slowly, tentatively around his arm. He felt his prick stir at the thought of those vines crawling their way over his entire body, dark and unyielding as they coiled around his pale skin. He shuddered involuntarily, remembering where they'd been only a few minutes before, and relented with a muttered curse.

"That's better," Hakkai murmured, as Sanzo climbed on the bed and straddled his hips. "It's much better, for you, when we have your consent."

Sanzo snorted again, and Hakkai cocked his head.

"We can always stop if you wish," Hakkai said, his voice low, drawing a finger slowly up the length of Sanzo's cock, which hadn't quite recovered, but seemed to be showing a renewed interest nonetheless. Damn it. "However, I don't think you really want us to stop, do you?"

"Just shut up and get it over with."

Hakkai clucked his tongue at him, and he suppressed the urge to punch him.

Gojyo had been rummaging on the floor, and now he climbed onto the bed, cigarette dangling casually from him lips as he straddled Hakkai's legs behind him. He glared at Gojyo and turned away in a huff.

"You don't like my smokes," Gojyo said, and shrugged.

Fucking asshole.

"You really don't want us to rush this," Gojyo continued, leaning to murmur close his ear and Sanzo tensed. He could hear the arrogance in the bastard's voice. He brushed aside the hair at the nape of Sanzo's neck and pressed his lips to the skin, kissing him gently and sucking lightly.

"I don't?" Sanzo asked, wriggling a little at the touch. It pissed him off, not so much because it felt good, which was bad enough, but because the egotistical bastard was actually good at this. Oh, how he hated him. "You'd better not burn me, you asshole," he hissed.

"Don't tempt me," Gojyo retorted, and licked slowly around to Sanzo's ear.

Shit, he was dying for a smoke. He studiously ignored Gojyo as best he could, damn the bastard for—_ah!_—knowing exactly how to get to him. He looked down at Hakkai, who was stroking his hands over Sanzo's thighs and looking rather bemused.

"Fine," he said, "what exactly is it that I don't want to rush?"

"It's really quite simple," Hakkai said, and curved a nail along the outside of his left thigh, leaving a faint red line is its wake.

"You fucked us over, Your Unholiness," Gojyo whispered, "and now it's _our_ turn."

His heart sped up, and he groped for an appropriate retort, but Gojyo had pressed him forward, and he found himself being pulled down and kissed by Hakkai.

"There will be pain," Hakkai said in his raspy voice, pulling back and licking his lips, "but it will be a pleasurable experience, I assure you."

"For whom?" he muttered.

Gojyo was behind him, stroking his ass. He couldn't see him, but his body was aware of every touch as his cheeks were spread, and a slick finger slid inside. He inhaled sharply and lowered his head, pressing his forehead against Hakkai's chest, elbows bent and arms tensed, his hands splayed flat against the mattress.

He closed his eyes, and tried to slow his breathing, slow his heart, but his blood was hammering through his veins, and Gojyo was slowly fucking him with those long fingers of his, while Hakkai murmured scandalous things in his ear and told him to relax. He felt ridiculously open and exposed, his ass in the air like that. It didn't hurt, but it felt…strange.

And arousing. Damn it.

He clenched around Gojyo's finger, and Gojyo slapped his ass lightly. "Like that, huh? Okay then." He winced as Gojyo slipped another finger in alongside the first, and grunted as Gojyo sped up his pace, pushing him forward with each thrust.

_Fuck_, he thought, and annoyed at both Gojyo's conceit, and the fact that he was very likely enjoying himself far too much at Sanzo's expense, he pushed back. _Oh!_

He could feel a slow burn now, but he was too intent in this unspoken contest of wills with Gojyo to pay it much mind. He clenched his ass again, and heard Gojyo chuckle, and then…

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, gritting his teeth. _Now_ it was starting to hurt.

Gojyo slapped him again. "Relax, you idiot."

He grunted and pushed back through the pain. Right. Easy for you to say, you sadistic bastard.

Hakkai lifted his head from where it rested against his chest and tugged him forward, pressing their lips together. Sanzo was wary of the sharp, pointed teeth, but Hakkai thrust his tongue between Sanzo's lips, and he allowed the intrusion, and the distraction. He refused to think about the vines, or dwell on the last place Hakkai's tongue had been, or worry about how many goddamn fingers that redheaded bastard was shoving into his ass, and how much it fucking hurt. How big did he think his fucking dick was anyway?

He growled and sucked hard on Hakkai's tongue. He was obviously out of his fucking mind, letting the two of them get away with this in the first place. Gojyo was still fucking him, but the pain had lessened as his body grew accustomed, he pushed back, and a moment later, the fingers were gone.

He broke off the kiss, if one could call what they'd been doing kissing, feeling oddly bereft, and rested his forehead against Hakkai's, inhaling deeply and waiting.

He felt a hand reach through his thighs, and was startled, until Hakkai groaned in that throaty voice, pushed Sanzo upright, and said, "Yes."

Gojyo helped lift him up onto his knees, and nudged him forward. He could feel a cock nudging at his hole—Hakkai, not Gojyo—and he sucked in a deep breath. Bastard was going to make him do all the work then. It figured. The vines on Hakkai's torso were writhing beneath his skin, and he looked up to meet Hakkai's gaze, exhaled in a huff, and slowly lowered himself onto his cock.

It burned, but now he was grateful for the stupid kappa's sadistic antics. Hakkai growled low in his throat, the sound sending an unexpected shiver through Sanzo's veins. His own cock had softened but Gojyo reached around from behind him, and began to stroke him.

"Don't want to leave you out of the fun," he murmured in Sanzo's ear. Conceited asshole. The 'fun' would come later when he had his gun back in his hand.

Hakkai watched without saying a word, the lascivious expression on his face doing all the talking necessary, and it didn't take long before he was hard again. He made to rise up on his knees, but Gojyo pressed him back down.

"Don't," Gojyo said, and instead pushed him gently forward.

He pressed his hands against Hakkai's chest. "What—?"

"Shut it."

"I've had about enough of your—" He sucked in a breath. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Gojyo's fingers were back, and _oh god, he wouldn't…_

"Relax, Sanzo-sama," Hakkai said, his eyes intent on Sanzo's face. "Pain and pleasure. Yin and Yang."

His eyes widened despite himself. "Are you—_ah!_" he gasped, and his eyes watered.

Hakkai inhaled sharply and grinned.

"You're…the both of you," he panted, "oh, fuck!" Fingers, plural, now, and Hakkai's ridiculously hard cock, and god damn it, it was too much.

"Does it hurt?" Hakkai whispered as the grin slipped from his face. "It is a fleeting pain. You should count yourself lucky."

"Lucky?" _Too much, but fuck, he wouldn't break. Not in front of them._

He gripped Sanzo's wrist. "You hurt him terribly. When he awoke and discovered you had gone."

"That's not your con—"

"Yes. Yes, I'm afraid it is. Yin and Yang," he said again, relaxing his grip. "You knew."

He'd known. He'd simply chosen to ignore it, along with a number of other things.

"It hurts," Hakkai said, "but you get used to it."

He nodded and wriggled a bit, and realized he was beyond pain at this point.

Gojyo had removed his fingers and was pressed against his back again, one arm slung around his chest. _Oh, god. Bastards._

"Ya think he got the message?" he asked.

"Fuck you," Sanzo said, more out of instinct than annoyance. His cock had gone soft again.

"Mmmm," Gojyo replied. "Hold him," he said to Hakkai, and Hakkai reached up surprisingly gentle hands.

"Pain and pleasure," Hakkai whispered as Gojyo slowly pressed his way inside.

Sanzo cried out and bit his lip, trying not to tense up. It was both excruciating and exquisite, and yes, he'd got the message.

Gojyo murmured in his ear, "Yeah, you can take it, take us both. Nnnggg, so fucking good, ya tight-assed monk. Fuck."

One of Hakkai's hands held him up, braced against his shoulder, and the other was stroking his cock, careful not to scratch him with his long nails as his hips thrust upward, and Gojyo rocked against him from behind. He was caught between the two of them, suspended, aware of every touch, every stroke; Gojyo's lips against his neck, Hakkai's fingers around his cock, the slickness of sweat between his back and Gojyo's chest, and the sweat that dripped from his forehead; the ache in his thighs and his arms as he struggled to hold himself up, and the center of everything, the most ridiculous thing of all: two cocks thrusting inside him.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, both wishing it would end, and wanting to prolong it further. Hakkai was growling and bucking his hips, and Gojyo was cursing in his ear. He wanted to come so badly it hurt.

Hakkai thrust up one last time and groaned, his whole body shaking beneath him. Gojyo moaned, long and low, "Fuck, Hakkai," and fucked him harder.

_Oh, fuck, just let me come, let me come, let me—_

His body spasmed and he cried out, gasping for breath …

…and sat straight up in his bed, eyes wide and his fists clenched tight, his nails digging almost painfully into his palm.

The moonlight streaming through the window cast a soft glow on the blanket he'd kicked to the foot of the bed. The night was quiet except for the soft whir and creak of the wooden ceiling fan which contrasted with the discordant huffs of his breath, and the thump of his heart beating wildly in his chest. He was drenched in sweat, and there was a distinctly uncomfortable stickiness beneath the waistband of his jeans.

_Son of a bitch._

He grunted, and swung his legs to the side, resting his head in his hands, his elbows digging into his thighs. He reached instinctively for his cigarettes and he lit one with a quick flick of the lighter, tossing it back on the bedside table. He inhaled deeply, blowing out a stream of blue-gray smoke that wafted and curled in ephemeral shapes in the shafts of moonlight.

Goku was fast asleep in the other bed, covers twisted around his body, and his head half off the pillow as he snored lightly.

"Tch," he said, shaking his head. Stupid monkey. Stupid dreams. No, screw that; that was a fucking nightmare. Shit.

He stabbed his cigarette out in the ashtray and rose, slipped on his sandals, and crept from the room, closing the door quietly behind him with a barely-audible click, and made his way down the dim hall to the bathroom.

He stripped off his jeans and sandals, and turned on the shower, standing under the steaming spray until the hot water ran out. Grabbing a towel from the shelf, he dried off quickly and finger-combed his hair, not even bothering with the mirror over the sink, pulled on his jeans, and slipped into his sandals, throwing his damp towel in the bin.

The dream still lingered in the back of his mind, but he felt much better. Perhaps now he'd be able to go back to sleep.

He turned off the light and stepped back out into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind him. He turned to head back down the hall to his room and stopped short, his heart pounding and his mouth going unaccountably dry.

"We were waiting for you," Hakkai said softly, leaning against the wall, Gojyo next to him, cigarette dangling casually from his smirking lips.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes. "What's your problem now?" he asked, eyeing them warily.

"You are," Gojyo said.

He grunted and brushed past them, but Gojyo reached out and grabbed his arm. "Not so fast, Your Assholiness," he said softly. "We have a few things to settle with you."

Sanzo jerked his arm back, whirled on his heel and opened his mouth to retort. He made the mistake of glancing briefly over at Hakkai, who was grinning rather strangely and rubbing a long, pale finger along the edge of one of his power limiters.

He froze, the words dying before they passed his lips, and felt his ass involuntarily clench.

"You really don't want to make me angry, Sanzo."

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, when Gojyo calls Sanzo a "tuna" early in the story -- tuna is Japanese slang for a "dead lay" Thanks to reddwarfer for that tidbit!


End file.
